Untitled
by Natalie Rose 02
Summary: I dont have a title as of yet, would love some reveiws. Next chapter up soon.
1. A New Year Into The Past

**Opening Page**

**Grace stood a shadow among the rolling waves of the sea. The cool air breezed past, playing with her hair and sending it criss crossing across her face. Salty tears slipping away from her eyes. Now here she stood, the past year a blur in her mind. Now a distant memory. **

**December 31st 2008**

**"Gracie!"**

**"Cass hey, you made it. You took your time" Cass with her short bobbed hair and slim milky figure half walked half ran into the pub, almost knocking Grace flying.**

**"I know, by the time I got out of work, got home, changed and managed to grab a taxi. Well you get the picture"**

**"OK stop flapping and get that down ya!" Grace handed Cass a glass and joining her let the cold liquid slide down her throat. **

**"Cheers" They both winced. "Ugh, yuck" Grace laughed. **

**Turning to place the glass on the bar she knocked into another body.**

**"Sorry" she said**

**"No problem. Wait. Grace?"**

**Grace focused for a moment. **

**"Sam?"**

**"Yeah, how you been? Its been a long time"Grace stood motionless, it had been at least 5 years since she had last seen Sam, and they hadn't left each other on the best of terms. She remembered how much she had missed him and his company but 6 months down the line she had moved on and shut him from her mind completely. **

**"I know, erm yeah I've been fine. How about you? I thought you was in New York the last I heard."**

**"Yeah I got back last month. The Law Firm missed me that much" he laughed "How about you? What firm did you go into?"**

**"Erm I didn't, I lasted about 3 months, left and went back to college. I am actually a journalist for the Swanson Times now"**

**"Wow you actually followed your dream not your dads"**

**"Yep pretty much, its hard work but I do love it soo" Grace smiled brightly. **

**"Its been a long time" Sam said. **

**"Yeah I know"**

**"OK guys count down time, grab a glass and a gal or guy and lets start from 10**

**9**

**8**

**7**

**6 "Here" said a guy shoving a glass each into Sam and Grace's hands.**

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1 "Cheers" Sam smiled**

**"Happy New Year" Grace clinked her glass to his. A sparkle in her eye. It had been a long time she thought.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**The State Of Being Possible** _

"Its just a drink Grace."

Sitting curled up on the sofa Grace moaned in undecideness.

"Unless you don't want to" Cass smiled playfully knowing the answer already.

"Of course I do, but its not that simple." Grace stood up hugging herself and made her way to the door. She turned the heating up. "I'm freezing" she mumbled.

January was looking to be a cold month, colder then the usual. Snow had been forecast for the next 2 weeks but so far nothing had come of it.

In light jeans and a red stitched jumper Grace returned to the sofa. Five years had been a long time and Grace didn't know whether she felt like digging up old feelings. Her and Sam had been good friends all through college and even worked in the small newspaper firm just off Stanhill Road for a year until it shut down. Grace went back to college and Sam was offered a place in New York, which he had taken.

But their friendship had been a strain. To much a like but to different, mixed emotions and feelings had boiled and although they had both tried to keep them at bay, Sam had announced them and Grace had turned and ran away.

"If you want it to be simple, then it will be. Don't complicate it."

"What does that even mean" Grace laughed. "How can it possibly be any more complicated, then what it already is."

They were interrupted by the ringing of Grace's phone. Throwing Grace another playful look, Grace rolled her eyes but felt her heart thump as she picked up her phone. Seeing the callers I.D across the screen made her relax as she answered.

"Hey Jemma." Cass clearly disappointed by the caller walked towards the front window which looked out onto the front of the house.

A two possible three bedroom house, Grace had been lucky to inherit it from her late grandmother. It was much better then the small studio flat she had rented on the other side of town. Cass lived just opposite with her fiancé Alex. She could see him out on the driveway fiddling with his car, bearing the coldness. Not paying attention she didn't see the man walking up the pathway who Alex held a hand up to. Eyes widening Cass turned "Its Sam! Its Sam"

Grace frowned and stood "I'm going to have to call you back Jem." Shutting off her phone she moved to the window, half hidden behind the curtain. Sam stood at the door, his sandy hair and dark eyes. The bell rang out through the rooms, Grace jumped a little. She stood still till Cass gave her a push towards the door.

Walking out into the hallway Grace looked back through the lounge door to see Cass still peering out through the window she turned and glared at Grace giving her a nod to hurry up. Grace opened the door to Sam, who stood in faded blue jeans and a black pullover jumper. His boyish smile showed neat white teeth as he spoke.

"Hey"

"Hi" she smiled

"I was just passing and thought I'd stop to see when you were free for that drink."

"Oh yeah erm" Grace glanced back to Cass who was nodding vigorously with wide eyes. She did that a lot Grace thought turning back.

"How about tonight?"

"Sure, I'll pick you up about eight"

"Sounds good. See you then"

Grace waited till he reached the end of the path before closing the door and breathed heavily, letting out a moan of unsureness.

"Oh my god" she said leaning against the door.

Cass who was jumping up and down squealed in excitement and Grace laughed back. .


End file.
